The effects of apple cider
by BeTheEvil
Summary: This is the first fanfic i write, so apologize me if it's a little bad. I ship Swan Queen with my whole heart, and no matter what you say, it's canon. (At least inside my head)
1. Chapter 1

The effects of apple cider

I never thought something like this could happen. It was just a kiss... Then why does everything go round and round, and why is my heart beating so fast? I don't know.  
Everything happened last night. I was with Henry, my son, having dinner (it was my turn of taking care of him), then i heard the ringbell.  
-Emma, what are you doing here? - she looked sad.  
-I ... Hm... Can i see Henry? I just need someone right now.  
I was quite curious about what happened to her, but it was my time with him!  
-Well, i don't know if you remember, but it's my day with him today. If you want to be with him, you, uhm, will have to do this here.  
-Oh Regina, thank you! - she really looked upset.  
She took half an hour talking to him before he said to her he needed to sleep.  
-Of course son! Good night, and thanks for staying with me for a while in Regina's turn.  
-Don't worry mom. Everything's gonna be just fine! - then he went to his room, after telling me good night too.  
-Emma, before you go... Could you tell me what happened?  
-Yeah, i guess... I went to Portland today, to buy some stuff like a new cellphone, then, when i was in my way to the store, three guys stopped me and forced me to give all my money to them. I couldn't fight and my gun was in the car. I hate myself, i shouldn't have left the gun in the car!  
-No, stop it. You could have been killed if you had your gun there. And no one in town would like you dead.  
-Not even...  
-Not even me. - Recompose yourself, Regina. Why the hell have i told her that i didn't want her dead? I want to kill her so bad... Or not. I don't know.  
She was smelling like lillies, and it felt so good when I got closer to her. We were both standing in my living room and she was smiling at me.  
-Mhmm, do you want something to drink? I have apple cider, wine, scotch...  
-I think i want the cider.  
-Great then. I will bring it here soon , make yourself comfortable while i'm gone. - and i pointed at the sofa.  
I served the drink quickly, because i was willing to be with her soon again I guess i was sick. Why would i want that? It doesn't make any sense.  
-Here's your glass - i beamed and she smiled back at me, her white teeth shining. And those lips...  
I sat down next to her, and felt her body heat. She looked me in the eyes and said:  
-You know, i shouldn't say that, i mean, your cider is a little strong, so there it goes: i really think you deserve to be happy.  
Why did her words make my heart stop for a while?  
-Hmm, thank you... I think you should too.  
I couldn't think straight, so what i did next was just an impulse (it was just this, right?). I stroked her face with my hand, and she put her hand over mine and squeezed it gently. We looked at each other, came closer, and kissed. I felt her lips in mine and couldn't think about anything else. Those soft, warm and red lips were in mine, as i put my right hand on her neck and she played with my hair. When we stopped to breathe, we were both cherry-cheeked.  
-I don't actually know what just happened... - when i said that, i realised she was just as confused as me.  
-Neither do i! But... I kinda liked it. I'm really feeling better than before. Thank you, Regina.  
-You're welcome. Thank you too. I mean, i haven't felt that way for so long...  
She smiled one more time, and said that she had to go, that she needed to sleep. I walked with her to the front yard and we said an awkward goodbye to each other.  
I couldn't sleep all night, just thinking about the kiss, about Emma... She was so beautiful and i... Well i couldn't resist her.  
It was something between nine and ten in the morning when i heard a song from Mumford & Sons coming out of my purse. Someone was calling me, and before i could say something i heard her voice:  
-Regina, i couldn't sleep this night. I felt something really strong yesterday. Can i go to your office like, right away To uhm, talk?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it lasted so long since I published a new chapter, really. But I'm going to publish a new one very soon, so don't kill me or stop reading it yet!**

I heard someone entering my office, and my heart started to beat much faster. I had no secretary (no one in this town would like to work regularly with me), so no one warned me before Emma Swan walked into the room and closed the door behind her.  
-Mayor.  
-Sheriff.  
-Okay, let's stop this. Can we talk?  
-Of course... What do you want to talk about? - I caught myself looking at her lips, thinking about our kiss, and had to stop myself before I did something stupid like, you know, throwing her against the wall and kiss her entire body.  
-I think you know, Regina. Our kiss...  
-Oh, yeah... It was just a reflex, Emma. - have I really just called her Emma? -You were a little bit fragile and I think it meant nothing.  
She came closer to me, and I could feel my heart going crazy inside my chest.  
-Oh... Are you sure? Because I... Oh, forget it. I'm wasting your time here, you seem busy. Bye - she started to walk, but I couldn't let her, so I grabbed her hand and pulled her so close to me that I could feel her breath in my face. She had such a fresh breath, and i couldn't resist her any longer, so I reached out and kissed her neck.  
-Just a reflex, huh? - She said between groans.  
-It's your fault. Your body calls me...  
I made her sit on my desk, unbuttoned her blouse, put my hand on her chest, over her bra, squeezed it, and it felt so good.  
Then I stopped and stared at Emma Swan.  
-What the hell are we doing? You and I... I shouldn't!  
-Wait, are you going to stop now and let me shirtless while you have a personal crisis?  
-Yes... No! I mean, I don't want to, but I can't do something like this, I have a reputation and...  
Before I could finish talking, the Sheriff grabbed my shirt, pulled me and kissed me passionately.  
-Does this feel wrong to you?  
-No, it actually feels pretty right...  
-Then stop worrying and continue what you started, Mayor. There's a horny girl here needing some attention.  
I did exactly what she asked me to, and we had the most delicious morning ever.  
After we had sex, we sat down and talked about what happened, about us.  
-I... This is very new to me, Ms. Swan.  
-And you're still being formal. Call me Emma, please. And, well, doing this with some feeling is new to me too.  
-Wait, so you already had sex with a woman before? - Wow, I didn't imagine that. But she was way too good for some newbie.  
-I had some fun already.  
-Wait again. You said feelings?  
She blushed and nodded.  
-This gets weirder and weirder... -I thought out loud.  
-I'm right here, you know?  
-I'm sorry Miss... Emma. I'm just not used to something like this. -I stared at the clock.  
-I think we can have this conversation later. You're late for picking Henry at school.  
-Oh damn, you're right, the kid!  
The blonde hurricane runned out of my office and left me alone with my thoughts (a dangerous thing to do).

**A/N: Well, here it is. Sorry for not detailing the sex scene, but I have a theory and I will detail sex scenes soon, I promise it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: See, I published it in a short matter of time! Hope you like it (:**

_"Oh my... What have we done?"_ My thoughts were as confusing as I was. _"This... Emma... What's happening to me? We were supposed to hate each other!"_ But, after the curse broke, after my mother died, after we started to co-parent Henry, I couldn't hate her anymore. And those beautiful hazel eyes showed me that she felt the same way.

I took my phone and texted her: _"Hey. It must remain a secret. If you want to talk more about this, you could ask your parents to take care of Henry after your shift, and come to my mansion." _After this, I stared at her contact in my phone. _"Sheriff seems so impersonal and formal... I will change it to Emma. No. Miss Swan. No either. Emma Swan? Ugh, I'll put Emma and it's done. I hope no one sees this."_

I tried to work a bit to forget what happened, but all I could think was her, and our kiss, and the sex we made... I was lost in these thoughts when I heard a whistle coming from my phone.

_"She answered my message!"_ I unblocked the screen very quickly and her answer was _"I think that's the best too... Ok, I'll do this. But this time we shall just talk." _I giggled, she was funny.

_"Wait. I just giggled at Miss Swan's text. I have to forget this."_ Obviously, I couldn't. The only thing on my mind was Emma.

The clock was against me, and 8 PM (when Emma got away from work) lasted a century to come, but it finally came.

Just like the first time this week, I heard the ring bell, and my heart went on a race against me to see if I could get to the door before I collapsed. Fortunately I won.

-Night, Miss Swan.

-Really, Regina? I think you should stop calling me that already. Call me Emma, just Emma. – That reminded me of my struggle to name her contact in my phone, and it made me smile.

-Ok, but only when we're alone or with Henry.

-Fair enough. –And we were still in the doorway, staring at each other. - Can I come in?

-Oh, of course! I totally forgot we were here!

-Do I do this to you, Gina? - She blinked her auburn eyes and passed by me, in her way to my living room.

I closed the door behind me and came after her.

-No, you don't! I-I just forgot, all right? – Ok, I stuttered and lost my argument. _"Damn, woman! Stop teasing me."_ – Do you want to drink something?

-Do you think it's safe to drink? You don't seem to remember the last time…

-Yeah, better not. At least not for now. Let's sit here. – I said, taking her by the arm and going to the sofa, where it all started.

As we sat down, she intended to say something and even opened her mouth, but no words came out of it.

-Say, Emma. I want to hear it.

-No, nothing, forget it… - She blushed a little bit and looked away.

-I'm serious. Tell me. – And took her hand in mine.

She stared at our hands, smirked then I could see her eyes shine brighter.

-If I say what a want to say, promise me that you won't kick me outta here?

-I wouldn't do that, Emma. You can say whatever you want to me. – Of course I felt a little nervous, because I couldn't imagine what she was going to say, but I had to keep it up to know what it was.

**A/N: What could it be? I think I may take some time to publish the 4****th**** chapter, because I'm going to study a lot, but I promise I will compensate it! And who knows, right? Thank you very much for favorite, following and reviewing it, it makes me very glad ((((:**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey there! It didn't last so long for me to post another chapter, just one week… I hope you like it!**

-Regina... I think I'm falling for you. - She seemed apprehensive, looking at me with some kind of fear in her eyes. - Ok, I said it. Do not kill me, or curse me, or rip my heart out, please...

-Do you really think I would do any of these things with you? - For a moment, I felt glad I wasn't drinking anything because, after what I heard, it would have a sour taste. - That's how you still see me? After all I did... After I forgave YOUR MOTHER for making me kill MINE, do you really think I'm still "evil"?! - By that time, I had already stood up and my face was red - And, just for you to know Miss Swan, I am feeling the same way, so, even if I...

When I realized, she was kissing me, interrupting what I was saying, putting her hands around my hips and pulling me closer to her. I sure was pissed off, but I couldn't resist her lips in mine.  
When we stopped to breathe, before I could say anything, she started:

-I'm sorry, Gina. I'm really sorry. I know you're not evil anymore. I believe in you, I know you. You teached me how to see goodness and love in almost everyone, and I think you are very similar to me. I was just really scared that you didn't feel the same way I did, and that you wouldn't like what I'm feeling, I don't know. But, since you're falling for me too, I'm very very happy!

How could I stay mad at her? She was so sweet, and cute… I took her hand and interlaced our fingers.

-You're forgiven. For now. You need to choose your words more carefully, Miss Swan. I can turn you into a little mouse. And then turn myself into a tiger, just to have fun.

She reached out and whispered in my ear:

-Have you forgotten that I can make magic too? I can turn you into a fish and turn myself into a bear just to have fun.

-You can't control your magic so well, and I'm not afraid of you, sweetheart.

-Well, you should be. I have a wand here somewhere in my purse.

-You walk around with a purse? You?

She rolled her eyes at me and took her brown purse to find her wand, while I went outside and took a simple piece of wood to fool her a little bit. When I was back she still hadn't found her wand and I had a stick in my hands, pointing it at her.

-Emma, look at me. – She saw it pointing to her and froze.

-Regina, please, I won't do anything to you, I was kidding… Be careful with this…

I broke the stick in half and laughed at her face full of confusion.

-You're stupid, Emma. This is a stick from one of my trees, not a wand. – She laughed with me, walked quickly in my direction, took my face in her hands and kissed my forehead.

-I like you Regina. And I will take care of you.

**A/N: So, this is it… Did you like it?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: One more wee has passed, and here I am! **

-Emma- Said I, after some time sitting with her in my couch, her arm around me. In that moment I felt more complete than I had ever felt before. – I really appreciate that you're here, and that we're… Even. But we can't tell anybody, and by this time, shouldn't you be, like, in your house?

-You're right… This will be our little secret! – She gave me a peck on the mouth and searched her phone inside her purse – Nahh, it's not that late, if they were a little worried about me, they would have called me, and I didn't… Fuck. My phone was on mute. – She grabbed it and made a scared face – Seven calls from Snow… I guess I have to go. I'll tell her again that we were mhmm, working. Making a research in the city files, at your house. Ok?

-Yeah, that's a great excuse! Bye, Em.

-Em?

-It's easier than saying Emma or miss Swan…

Before she walked out the door, I pulled her to me, kissed her perfect lips and could see her yellowish Brown eyes sparkle.

"_Weep for yourself, my man,_

_You'll never be what is in your heart_

_Weep little lion man,_

_You're not as brave as you were at the start_

_Rate yourself and rake yourself,_

_Take all the courage you have left_

_Wasted on fixing all the problems that you made in your own head"_

-Oh, that's my phone ringing! – I ran to answer it and didn't look to who was calling me.

-Hello?

-Hey, Gina! Guess who?

-Emma? Why are you calling me? It's 1am and you left here like one hour ago…

-I just needed to… -She stopped talking for a moment, like if she was thinking in what to say. – Tell you that Henry smiled when I said I was with you here. Then I said "I was working, what are you happy about?" and he just grinned. And my mother was looking very strangely to me…

-Did she say something?

-When I entered the door, she was very angry, and when I said I was working with you she seemed disconcerted… But didn't say a thing…

-What if she knows something? – I started to worry, but then I remembered I didn't give a damn about Snow White.

-I don't think so… She's just a little nervous, since… That. You know…

-Oh, you mean when she made me kill my own mother and then felt so depressed she didn't get out of her bed? – That still made me a bit angry, but it was not Emma's fault. – I'm sorry Em. You're not like her and I can't discount the anger in you.

-Ok… I know she made a bad thing and I don't blame you for being mad, but I thought you had forgiven her.

-I have, but it still hurts. Let's just forget this. I have to sleep now, dear Sheriff.

-Dear Sheriff, Madame Mayor?

-Year, my dear. Good night, sleep well!

-You too, Gina!

**A/N: Was it good enough? Well, be sure that Snow White still will be a big rock in Swan Queen's way!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is a tense chapter. Wait for it!**

The next day was a Saturday, and I didn't had much to do at work, or at home, so I was free for the whole afternoon, then I called Emma:

-Hey, Emma?

-Regina? Why are you calling my daughter? – Oh damn. Snow White answered Emma's phone.

-I… Just wanted to let her know that I finished the paperwork from yesterday…

-Hadn't you both finished it yesterday already?

-Not it all. Look, I have to go. Can you please tell her to call me?

-Of course. Bye.

I turned off the phone a bit scared. That filthy little woman could screw everything me and Emma had very quickly. Everyone thought she hadn't that black stain in her heart, but I knew that it was a lie she told. I knew how it was, how it felt.

A few minutes later, Emma called me.

-Hey, Regina? Did you call me?

-Yes, did your mother tell it to you?

-My mother? Why would she? I accidentally looked at my phone records and your name was there…

-When I called you, she was the one who answered. And I told her to warn you that and to call me back.

-Strange… I was talking to her until now… She went out, with Henry and my father.

-They are with our son in your day, not you?

-I said I was sick, and asked them to take him to see a movie and stay away from here so they won't catch my disease.

-You're sick? What do you have? What can I do for you? – I instantly forgot Snow White and that she was with my son. Emma was sick and I was worried about her.

-I lied to them Regina. With them out, I have the whole afternoon free… And I want you to come over.

-Oh, you're a bad girl, Miss Swan. I'll be there in a bit, wait for me.

I chose a purple shirt, my favorite black skirt, put some red lipstick on and entered my Mercedes, on my way to Emma's house.

I knocked at the door, and she opened it wearing just a robe.

-You do want to give me a heart attack? You're so hot.

-You are very hot too… But I think you can be hotter without these clothes. Come here!- She pulled me to her, and kissed me hard, as she closed the door behind me.

We went to her room, on the second floor, and she threw me in her bed.

-You're horny today, huh, Sheriff?

-You make that to me. – She answered, climbing over me. We were so occupied kissing each other, that we didn't noticed the hall door opening, and Snow White going up the stairs.

-WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING HERE? WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?

**A/N: Man, I love this. I am willing to post another chapter soon, but I can't promise anything, because I have a lot to study…**


End file.
